PokemonHighSchool
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: una historia sin Humanos, observa la vida de los pokemon en el ultimo año de Secundaria, romances, nuevas etapas,amistades, algunos dramas y mucho mas.


**Hola a todos, bueno aqui les traigo mi nuevo fic espero y lo disfruten.**

**este fanfic es una especie de tributo a POKESECUNDARIA de Ghost-Walker250 ya que fue el primer fanfic de Pokemon que lei en la pagina sin mas disfruten del fic.**

* * *

Parte 1: un comienzo Caótico

Capítulo 1

Día de Raboot

En un cuarto casi que parecía sala de sacrificios por lo oscuro que estaba en una cama se encontraba un bulto durmiendo en esta, cuando el despertador sonó la figura estiro su pata para apagarla, de forma se levantó resulto ser Raboot el inicial tipo fuego de Gaalar, con pesadez se estiro y levanto, fue hacia su baño y se lavó la cara, cepillo los dientes y bajo a desayunar, En la cocina su madre lo estaba esperando ya con el desayuno Listo, toda su familia era de su misma línea evolutiva, aunque su padre era Shiny, Ella era Hembra además de tener una forma de ser muy reservada a comparación de sus padres que eran más activos y ni hablar de su hermanito menor que era demasiado Hiperactivo y eso que hacia pocas semanas salió del Huevo, Raboot se sentó en la mesa tomando una caja de cereal que decía "Groudon Chocolate" además de un jugo de proteínas que tomaba todas las mañanas .

—Buenos días —Comento Raboot con pesadez

—buenos días, ¿ya estas lista para la escuela? — cuestiono su madre

—Claro deja que termine de desayunar— comento ella mientras desayunaba de forma calmada

Cuando vio el reloj se apresuró a terminar su desayuno, tomo algo creyendo que era su bebida pero esta tenía un gusto diferente no le prestó atención así que tomo sus cosas y se fue de una vez, no tenía demasiados ánimos de ir a la escuela, todo debido a que sus amigos la veían como la aislada del grupo y el único por el momento quien le hablaba o la conocía mejor era Pignite con quien socializo más desde la primaria cuando era apenas una Scorbunny y el un Tepig.

— ¡Raoot!—grito el pequeño scorbunny quien le miraba a su hermana sonriendo

—Pequeña bola de pelos— comento ella abrazando a su hermanito

Ella comenzó a comer con calma su desayuno hasta que miro el reloj viendo que iba a llegar tarde comenzó a comer rápidamente casi atragantándose, tomo de su bebida de proteínas al terminar y salió de su casa rápido

Ya este es el último año escolar así que estaba segura que debería evolucionar pronto cerca ya del final de año como siempre ocurre, mucha prisa no tenía pero se preguntaba si su actitud cambiaria al evolucionar a volverse muy activa como sus padres o seguiría igual de reservada que siempre, Llego al edificio y lo miro pudo ver a otros iniciales observar el lugar de forma intimidante de seguro eran de primer año, ella casi no presto atención y entro al enorme edificio, no tardó en encontrar su salón de clases ya dentro observo quienes estaban, todos pero todos sus compañeros antiguos siendo los iniciales, podía observar como Dartrix se cepillaba el pelo queriendo hacerse el galán, Charmeleon charlaba de forma animada con Grovyle y Frogadier, Braixen mostraba las fotos de sus vacaciones a Servine y Brionne quienes lo veían en verdad encantadas de su viaje a Alola, ella solo se sentó cerca del final donde estaba Thwackey escuchando música con su celular y a Drizzile escribir algo en el suyo.

—Hola chicos — comento ella sentándose delante de ellos

—Hola Raboot— comento Drizzile saludando a su amiga

—Qué onda —comento Thwackey de forma relajada y sonriente

— ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones Raboot? —pregunto Drizzile

—pues normales, me quede en casa entrene un poco, descanse otro y nada mas ¿Qué tal la tuya? —pregunto

—fue pesada, mi madre me mando a un campamento de verano de seguro para evitar que vea las constantes peleas con mi padre, cuando regrese me di con que se divorciaron — comento Drizzile de forma pesada

—turbio—.

— ¿Qué tal la tuya Thwackey? —pregunto la tipo fuego

—Pues fue fantástica, con Monferno y Frogadier logramos escribir una canción que en verdad suena bien —comento el tipo planta

— ¿no te ara sangrar los oídos como la anterior verdad? —cuestiono Drizzile

—esta vez se escucha mejor, ya lo verán —comento el

Ambos iniciales rieron ante aquello, en eso apareció el profesor un Chesnaught quien dejo las cosas en su escritorio y miro a su clase de forma calmada.

—buenos días a todos, soy su nuevo profesor titular, me llamo Chesnaught cualquier duda o algo que necesiten estaré para ayudarlos, de seguro se preguntan porque comenzamos ya la clase y no hay asamblea inaugural no?, bueno es debido a que en el auditorio esta en renovación y aún no han terminado así que se decidió por este año únicamente saltarse la asamblea —comento el profesor

—profesor Chesnaught ¿Qué paso con la maestra meganium? — cuestiono Quilava curioso

—la maestra Meganium y yo cambiamos los horarios, debido a que ella hacia poco fue madre me pidió amablemente cambiar de clase debido a que mis horarios eran más flexibles así que ahora mismo ella dará las clases a los recién ingresantes mientras yo daré estas clases para los de ultimo año — comento el maestro

—bueno cuéntenme de ustedes, me gustaría conocer a mi clase, qué planes tienen para el futuro que les gusta hacer—.

La primera en levantar la Mano fue braixen el profesor hizo un ademan para que hablara

—soy Braixen, formo parte del comité estudiantil, me gusta la lectura además de mi sueño para el futuro es ser doctora— comento ella sonriendo y el profesor también sonrió

Quien siguió después fue Dewott quien se levantó rápidamente estando rígido

—Soy Dewott, formo parte del equipo de natación de la escuela y mi sueño es ser un nadador en las pokeolimpiadas, soy fanático del deporte— comento el todos lo miraron como diciendo "no estás en el ejército" debido a lo estirado

Luego de esa presentación siguió monferno quien se levantó de forma eufórica y miro al profesor además de levantar su cuaderno mostrando varios dibujos en verdad bien hechos

—soy Monferno profesor, fanático del anime y manga de Kanto mi sueño es volverme un gran artista de manga — comento el

—pues actitud te sobra solo trata de canalizarla, además tienes talento para el dibujo sigue esforzándote de seguro lo lograras — comento el maestro

Y así siguieron presentándose todos desde el sabelotodo de Prinplup hasta la diva de Dartrix pasando por la mosquita muerta de Brionne y la estirada de servine hasta que al final llegó el turno de Raboot quien se sentía nerviosa.

—Soy Raboot, pues no estoy en algún club y aun no tengo una meta definida— comento ella avergonzada de hablar ante todos

—no te pongas así es normal que algunos aun no tengan algo específico que hacer en el futuro pero verán como pronto ese sueño surge— comento el maestro

Ella quería que se la tragase la tierra debido a la vergüenza que había sufrido, Lentamente se volvió a sentar en su lugar esperando a que todo pasara rápido, y así fue nadie dijo nada de aquel asunto y así era mejor, la clase (si es que se le podía decir así lo de hoy), fue tranquila mayormente pasaron hablando con su maestro sobre lo que planeaban hacer en su futuro, cuando se escuchó el timbre para el recreo todos salieron del salón, la inicial de Gaalar venia pensando en la inmortalidad de Kingler que ni se fijó cuando chocó contra alguien que más cayo ella que con quien choco.

—Perdón no me fije por donde iba — se disculpó ella

—ah Raboot descuida, no te había visto —.

Ella escucho esa voz y miro rápido había chocado con Pignite quien le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantar ella se puso demasiado roja al notar lo que había hecho, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo avergonzada y salió del lugar rápido, Pignite se quedó extrañado de la forma de actuar de su amiga.

En lo que escapaba de la vergüenza que acababa de ocurrir se topó con Grotle, Wartortle, Ivysaur y Conbusken mirando desde una esquina algo ella se acercó en silencio y asomo la cabeza también para ver.

— ¿Qué observan? — cuestiono espantando a todos

—sshh, Grovyle está intentando salir con Braixen — comento Combusken

Eso le intereso a ella y también se puso a ver en silencio lo que parecía una escena de una novela o algo así, Grovyle estaba en frente de Braixen con un ramo de flores tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo por el asunto.

—Por favor, dime que serás mi novia — pidió el nervioso ella miro las flores y negó lentamente

—me alagas en verdad pero…no puedo aceptar, porque estoy enamorada de alguien más — comento ella y se fue del lugar

Aun sin nadie alrededor se podía escuchar en la mente de los espectadores de tal situación un "_Todo se derrumbó dentro de mí, dentro de mi "_

—Pobre— comentaron todos al mismo tiempo

—creo que deberían ir a hablar con el— comento Raboot a todos

— ¿Por qué? —cuestiono Combusken

—son sus amigos no? Pues ahora los necesita más que nada, miren al pobre perdió hasta el color— comento ella señalando al pobre Grovyle quien estaba blanco y aun en la postura de hace rato

—es un buen punto, bueno vamos, eres libre de ayudarnos Raboot— comento Ivysaur ella negó

—esto es asunto de machos, yo debo irme a otro lado— comento ella y se fue

Trato de evitar a Pignite todo lo que pudo pero ahora le era imposible debido a que ahora tocaba la clase ataques, era algo fácil y es para probar sus habilidades en el uso de las habilidades tipo fuego, ella ahora se encontraba como si nada mirando a todos calentar para lo que su maestro Magmortar tuviera preparado para ellos, en eso vio a Braixen que se veía algo distraída por mera curiosidad se acercó a hablarle.

—Hola, Braixen— saludo ella tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

—Oh, hola Raboot— comento la tipo fuego de Kalos distante

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Mayormente no eres así— pregunto de una vez la tipo fuego de Gaalar

—es...ah no entenderías — comento ella y Raboot arqueo una ceja

—oye, podre ser distante con todos pero sigo siendo una Hembra y te entenderé —comento Raboot a lo que Braixen rio

—no estoy diciendo que no seas una Hembra, si no a lo que voy es que dudo que sepas lo que es que alguien se te declare y rechazarlo por querer a alguien que ni siquiera conoces en persona— comento ella

— ¿lo dices por Grovyle? —.

— ¿ya lo sabias? —

—Me entere hace 10 minutos— mintió ella para no decir que había estado espiando

—fue un gesto en verdad dulce, pero no podía aceptar como le dije estoy enamorada de alguien más — comento ella

— ¿podría saber quién? —.

—Lo siento dudo que lo conozcas es alguien con quien hablo por internet desde el verano— comento ella

Llego su profesor un Magmortar quien se colocó al frente de todos mirándolos de forma severa, este profesor tenía fama de ser un monstruo demasiado exigente, oh bueno eso decían los rumores sobre el maestro.

—sé que todos deben creer que soy un ser sin sentimientos en esta clase ¿no? —pregunto a lo que todos asintieron

—Bueno para que vean la realidad todos esos rumores son reales, los exprimiré hasta que no puedan más — comento el serio

Se escuchó un quejido en grupo proveniente de todos, el solo carraspeo la garganta para verlos

—Lo hago para que puedan evolucionar antes de fin de año, me lo agradecerán — comento el serio en eso tomo una lista arceus sabe como

—Ahora cada uno pasara al frente y me mostrara su ataque tipo fuego más poderoso — pidió el

Cada uno de los alumnos fueron pasando Raboot estaba entre los últimos en eso apareció Pignite quien había generado una poderosa llamarada lo cual el profesor solo asintió y lo anoto, Braixen había hecho lanzallamas, hasta que llegó el turno de Monferno quien hizo giro fuego pero calculo mal y el ataque fue a parar hacia Raboot quien estaba distraída.

— ¡cuidado! — ella escucho y se giró para ver a Monferno acercarse

Ya no tenía tiempo de esquivarlo así que decidió frenarlo con un lanzallamas pero el ataque de giro fuego era poderoso ella al final no vio más alternativa que cuando estuvo cerca le dio una patada como si de una pelota fuera y lo mando lejos observando a Monferno mareado.

— ¡Bien echo Raboot! — grito pignite felicitándola

Ella estaba por decir algo pero luego comenzó a brillar ella sorprendida se veía a sí misma, todos profesor incluido estaban sorprendidos de que estuviera evolucionando, cuando la luz dejo de estar presente Raboot se había transformado en Cinderase.

— ¡¿evolucione?! — grito ella, su tono de voz había cambiado

La mayoría de los machos la veían atónitos aquella retraída tipo fuego parecía haberse ido y dejado a una hermosa cinderace, Braixen estaba igual de sorprendida de lo que había ocurrido

—Raboot, digo cinderance, ¡ah! , ven con migo —comento el profesor serio.

Ella no sabía que había ocurrido para que evolucionara pero no le quedaba de otra así que acompaño al maestro hacia la oficina del director, el profesor entro primero y luego ella, el director un Raichu Alola la observaba incrédulo lo que había ocurrido.

—quisiera saber ¿Cómo pudiste evolucionar a comienzo del año escolar? Mayormente se está a un nivel aproximado de 30 para los de tu edad — comento el maestro calmado

—la verdad no tengo idea, hoy antes de salir de mi casa revise mi medidor de nivel y era de 30 — comento ahora Cinderase igual de confundida

—tendré que llamar a tus padres si no te molesta — comento el director

Ella le dio el número nerviosa, cuando el director hablo pidiendo que vinieran de seguro sus padres creyendo que algo había hecho.

Al cabo de unos minutos aparecieron sus padres, al entrar se Sorprendieron de ver a su hija ahora evolucionada, su padre estaba más estupefacto que su madre debido a aquello pero la Madre de La ahora Cinderase ya comenzaba a atar cabos de como ocurrió esto, aunque su hija evoluciono ellos seguían siendo más altos así que bueno era fácil diferenciarlos.

—gracias por venir, no se preocupen su hija no está en problemas pero es extraño que haya evolucionado al comienzo del año escolar— comento el director

—oh, creo que eso puedo explicarlo— comento su madre dando un pesado suspiro

—Por favor—.

—vera tengo un Hijo que hace poco salió del huevo y está tomando un jugo con caramelos raros para ayudarlos debido a que salió prematuramente del huevo y creo que ella en su apuro habrá confundido su jugo normal de proteínas y se bebió esa formula la cual fue creo el detonante para que ahora evoluciono ¿tuvo un combate? — cuestiono su madre

—Freno el giro fuego de un miembro del equipo de Combate de la escuela, eso debió hacer que evolucionara— comento el profesor

— ¿Qué aran con nuestra hija? — pregunto su padre

—seguirán las clases normales, pero deberá tener más entrenamiento debido a esto mi clase los prepararía para la evolución pero bueno ella lo hico antes— comento el profesor y ellos asintieron

—debido a lo ocurrido creo que sería prudente que la llevaran a casa temprano, yo hablare con sus demás maestros de la clase de hoy— comento el director y ellos asintieron

Al final se fueron los tres Cinderase venía en silencio, no se esperaba esto y bueno ahora se sentía diferente, como si no fuera ella no había sentido esta sensación desde que había evolucionado a Raboot hacía ya años, pero ahora era diferente a vista de todos ella ahora parecía un pokemon adulto aunque no lo fuera.

—con que esto deben sentir los pokemon de solo dos etapas— comento ella en voz alta

—

El timbre para la próxima clase sonó Ivysaur salió de su clásica de botánica con su maestra Sunflora rumbo a su próxima clase era Historia, no era Fanático de dicha clase solo la había tomado para estar cerca de su Ex novia Bayleef quien se había ido de la ciudad hacia apenas dos años, pero ahora esa clase le traía recuerdos agridulces del tiempo de su relación con ella.

Entro al salón y vio a Prinplup, Monferno y Servine en el lugar chismorreando, le parecía raro que Raboot no este tal vez se le hizo tarde, vio que seguían hablando sorprendidos al parecer Monferno tenía algo jugoso por como ambos prestaban atención, el creía que se trataba de lo ocurrido con Grovyle esta mañana pero estaba demasiado equivocado, al ver que monferno se acercaba para contarle

—Oye Plantasaurio — comento Monferno el solo suspiro

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto con bajos ánimos

—hoy en la clase con el profesor Magmortar Raboot evoluciono a Cinderase fue increíble y vaya que se volvió muy Guapa — comento Monferno sonriendo

— ¿te gusto no? — cuestiono Ivysaur divertido

—Que va, claro que no, solo digo que se ve genial su última etapa— se defendió rápido el tipo fuego

—aunque eso explica del porque no ha llegado —.

—Si al parecer sus padres se la llevaron a Casa, por eso el profesor se ha tardado— comento Montero

En eso vieron entrar al profesor un Kabutops, quien luego de presentarse comenzó con la clase de historia, parecía irónico que un pokemon fósil la de pero bueno, al finalizar la clase llego la hora del Almuerzo donde el tipo planta fue a la cafetería con su almuerzo, podía escuchar a sus amigos hablar de cosas divertidas , de Charmeleon diciendo que anoche hablo hasta altas horas de la noche con su novia cibernética, Waltortle diciéndole que era un Macho y burlándose, era en verdad una muy bonita y otras cosas más que no les daba mucha importancia sobre aquello.

—entonces Ivysaur ¿Qué dices? — cuestiono Waltortle el tipo planta salió de sus pensamientos

— ¿decir de qué? — cuestiono el

—De que este fin de semana hagamos una fiesta en mi casa, mis padres no estarán en todo el fin de semana y podremos hacerlo — Comento Charmeleon

—me parece bien pero deberías pedir permiso no vaya a ser como la vez pasada ¿recuerdas? — comento el

—Oh por favor, no será como la vez anterior esta vez pediré permiso — respondió Charmeleon

—espero o tu madre le dirá a la mía y los tres estaremos castigados —.

—descuida si pediré Permiso sobre ello no te alteres —.

—Eso espero, pero claro — comento Ivysaur

A la salida del colegio la venia caminando como si nada, sus amigos tenían que ir a sus clubes luego de la escuela, paso cerca de un parque donde vio una escena particular, Frogadier estaba delante de brionne protegiéndola de un Golisopod.

— ¿con que te quieres hacer el héroe? , bueno el siguiente golpe es para ti — comento el Golisopod

Lanzo un potente ataque de Cuchillada chocando con el corte del tipo agua pero el pobre salió disparado hacia un árbol el golpe fue tanto que lo dejo fuera de batalla al parecer ese Golisopod era ya un adulto.

—ahora entrégame el dinero o terminaras como tu amigo — comento el amenazando a Brionne

— ¡oye, a ver si tan malo contra mí! —Ivysaur lo veía un poco nervioso

—Otro héroe ¿no?, bueno veamos que tanto aguantas tu — comento el

Golisopod se lanzó con un ataque de Tijera X pero Ivysaur lo esquivo apenas, lanzo un ataque de energibola que le dio en la espalda este se retrajo un poco pero no le había hecho mucho daño y solo rio ante aquello

—Nada mal Mocoso — comento Golisopod

El lanzo un ataque de bomba lodo viendo que si lo esquivaba le daba a Brionne la tomo con su látigo sepa y la aparto del lugar rápido, volvió a lanzar un ataque de Energibola pero este la esquivo saltando cargando un ataque de Puya nociva, Ivysaur vio aquello nervioso al final extendió sus lianas y le dio un potente latigazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarlo hacia atrás ese al parecer fue crítico ya que quedo en el suelo por unos segundos antes de levantarse.

—okey, eso me dolió ahora dejare de ser amable con tigo — comento el punto de lanzarse contra el

Pero antes de siquiera poder hacer algo un mega puño se le incrusto en la cara mandándolo lejos noqueado, Ivysaur observo agradecido de ver a un Hitmonchan con un Uniforme de la policía aparecer junto a una Sylveon.

— ¿se encuentran bien? — pregunto la Sylveon

—yo lo estoy, mi amiga esta envenenada— Comento Ivysaur

—yo me encargo— comento ella

La Sylveon comenzó a hacer el ataque de campana cura curando el estado negativo de Brionne quien se la veía aterrada debido a lo que había ocurrido hacia unos momentos, ella cuando salió del Shock comenzó a llorar Ivysaur intento calmarla al verla así ella solo lo abrazo .

—Ya no llores, ya todo está bien — comento el nervioso por la escena actual.

— ¿necesitan que los acompañemos a casa? — pregunto la Sylveon

—estaremos bien, ¿y frogadier? — pregunto Ivysaur

—su amigo ahora mismo está debilitado, lo llevaremos a un centro pokemon para que se reponga, no teman nosotros lo estaremos viendo—comento la oficial

—Muchas gracias — comento el tipo planta

Ambos se fueron del lugar rumbo a la casa de brionne llegaron a ella estaba cerca de una zona residencial de tipos Agua, en la entrada los padres de esta ya la esperaban preocupados, su madre al verlos llegar se acercó rápido abrazando a su hija, luego de aquello la inicial de alola miro al de Kanto.

—Gracias por Salvarme hoy Ivysaur— comento ella algo apenada

—No fue nada, aunque también deberías agradecerle a Frogadier mañana — comento el tipo planta sonriendo

—Claro que lo are— comento ella sonriendo y luego dándole un ligero beso antes de ir hacia adentro

—Oye Brionne— comento Ivysaur

— ¿sí? — Cuestiono la tipo agua

—Charmeleon planea hacer una fiesta en su casa el fin de semana ¿te gustaría venir con migo? — pregunto el

—Claro me encantaría — comento ella sonriéndole

Ivysaur le devolvió la sonrisa y se despidió de ella, el tipo planta fue primero al centro pokemon para ver a Frogadier pero le dijeron que ya lo habían llevado a su casa así que tranquilamente él se fue a la suya calmado, según sus amigos ya era momento de olvidar a Bayleef y bueno eso intentaría después de todo Brionne era bonita así que podría intentarlo con ella, pero era solo esperar para saber que pasara más adelante.

* * *

**espero lo hayan disfrutado por favor dejen Reviews sobre que les ha parecido este primer capitulo y que esperan poder ver o que desarrolle en capitulos posteriores sin mas nos vemos en la proxima bye**


End file.
